


Always Been You

by sadlymylifeisno80smovie



Series: Runaway to College [1]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, a little fluff, discussion of sex, karolina and gert friendships, what would happen if there was no powers and they got to go to college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlymylifeisno80smovie/pseuds/sadlymylifeisno80smovie
Summary: Gert had been obsessing. And not just the normal passionate way she would get when she would start researching a new topic or get into a new show. No this was different. This she couldn’t tell anyone about, and that sheer fact alone was killing her. It was the only thing that would normally keep her from going insane over a certain topic. But this topic was unlike any other. Because this topic happened to be Chase Stein.





	Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten the idea about what would happen if there were no powers and the parents were actually part of a charity and they got to go to college.   
> I hope to add more to the series and create one shots that fill in the gaps of the years missed in the story so if you have any requests after reading let me know!!

Gert had been obsessing. And not just the normal passionate way she would get when she would start researching a new topic or get into a new show. No this was different. This she couldn’t tell anyone about, and that sheer fact alone was killing her. It was the only thing that would normally keep her from going insane over a certain topic. But this topic was unlike any other. Because this topic happened to be Chase Stein.

Chase and Gert had been friends most of their lives, except for a couple of years in high school when he thought he was too cool to hang out with his childhood friends. In fact, up until their sophomore year of high school they were inseparable.

Each of their parents had been part of a charity group along with 4 other couples. Weekly meetings had the 7 children bonded at an early each. From birth, the children were brought along to the meetings. Amy was the oldest by 2 years. Then in 1996 five of the six couples each had a child. And then a couple years later Molly was the last to be added to the group.

When Molly was in 4th grade, she went to live with the Yorkes. Her parents were offered a grant to research in Botswana and not wanting to uproot her life sent her to live with their best friends. That year Gert got the little sister she always wanted.

Tragically the summer before their sophomore year, Amy had been killed in a car accident. Until the summer after their senior year, the group fell apart.  Alex blamed himself, knowing he had been the one she was texting, and while most of the others didn’t feel this way, Nico did for a long time. The strain of having to choose which of the two to hang out with put a wedge between the friends until most stopped communicating all together.

 

That was up until a week after the five had graduated high school. Their parents thought it would be a good idea to throw a joint celebration for the kids. Almost a last-ditch effort to get them all back together. Alex’s parents had hosted the celebration.  Molly was the first to sneak away from the party. She headed off to the guest house where they all used to hang out. Gert looking around for someone to talk to, saw Molly sneak off and followed her out there. Karolina following them both not too long after.

“It’s weird being back here.” Molly stated to Gert. Not hearing Karolina come in.

“Yeah but this feels more like home than anything has in a long time.” Karolina replied. Gert and Molly both whipped around. “I’ve really missed you guys.”

The three of them reminisced about how it used to be.

Not too long after Nico and Alex had wandered in looking for somewhere to hide from their parents, each shocked to see their old friends already in there. But each one was welcomed in with open arms by the others. They sat and talked the whole night and vowed they would make sure to hang out over the summer.

True to their word they all spent the whole summer together.  Everyone avoided the Chase sized elephant in the room until their last night before they all left for school.

They were all at Alex’s house again, sipping on wine coolers in the guest house. Having one last sleep over until they were all scattered over the state, some across the country, at different schools. Karolina was leaving for the Fashion Institute of Design & Merchandising in LA. Nico was heading to CalArts to study animation in Valencia. Gert not decided yet on what she wanted to major in (come on there is way too much to choose from) was off to Stanford. And Alex being the tech genius of the group was on his way to the east coast to MIT.

“OOO I know what could be fun! Let’s play truth or dare!” Karolina exclaimed, pulling the bubblegum vodka from her bag. “And if you don’t do it you have to take a shot.”

“Except Molly. Molly will not be taking shots.” Alex reminded them.

“Agreed.” Nico and Gert said at the same time.

They made it multiple rounds through the game before the first shot had to be taken. It was Nico’s turn when she looked at Gert and said, “Truth or Dare”.

Gert being all dared out for the moment after a brief skinny dipping stint, picked truth.

“Okay who and when was your first kiss?”

Not wanting to answer the question, Gert picked up the shot glass and downed the sugary liquid.

“Oh, come on it can’t be that bad. We’ll even tell you all of ours!” Karolina suggested. “Mine was Nico, back in 7th grade I think.”

“Yeah it was 7th grade. I was telling you how Alex and I had kissed and you were complaining that everyone was kissing everyone and no one wanted to kiss you.”

Karolina laughed. “I was kinda shocked when you grabbed my face and kissed me. Not to mention it put me on the path to discover a part of myself that was so glaringly obvious for so long.”

They all laughed. “Glaringly obvious? Was I the only one in this room who didn’t realize she was gay?” Alex asked.

“Yes.” They all said in unison.

“Well okay then. My first kiss was with Nico too, we dated in middle school and into high school. Wait did you kiss Karolina when we were dating?”

“Whoops. Yeah but in my defense, I didn’t know what being bi was and I had just watched the episode of Glee when Santana and Brittany make the excuse that kissing your friend if they were a girl wasn’t cheating.”

“Nico you’re bi? Gert? Molly? Am I the only straight one in the room?”

“Sort of, I think the correct term for me would be demisexual, which basically means I’m not attracted to people until a meaningful bond has occurred. Right Gert?”

“That’s right. And I’m bi too.” Gert explained.

“Okay well this has been an enlightening evening.” Alex remarked.

“Wait we still haven’t gotten to the good part. Gert still needs to tell us who her first kiss was. Molly you’re up.” Nico said.

“I actually haven’t had my first kiss yet.” They all awed.

“I bet we could get Alex to kiss you if you want.” Karolina suggested.

“Ewe no. No offense but that’s like kissing my brother.”

“Okay Gert you’re up. Yours can’t be more complicated than the tangled web that we have over here.” Nico persisted.

“Fine mine was in 8th grade. With my science partner, during our astronomy project. Now who is up? Karolina truth or dare?”

“Wait that’s not embarrassing. Why didn’t you want to tell us that? It’s actually kinda cute.” Nico replied.

“Probably because of who her partner was.”

“Molly! Shut up.”

“Oh, wait… I remember that project. You were paired up with Chase, weren’t you? In fact, I remember him going on about how lucky he was cause he got to work with you. Cause I was dreading working with Eiffel cause I got stuck with all the work.” Alex recalled. “No wonder he thought he was lucky. Now that I think about it makes the most sense out of anything I have learned all night.”

“What do you mean?” Gert asked.

“I mean he had the biggest crush on you before he changed into a mega douche. You were all he would talk about when he would join video game nights with me and Amy.” Alex explained.

“There’s no way.”

“It was pretty obvious. I mean I thought you guys not talking after everything that happened was the weirdest thing of all.” Karolina countered. “Molly back me up. Remember what they were like when we were little. It’s too bad he isn’t here, then we could just get it from the source. Speaking of has anyone tried reaching out to him?”

“I tried talking to him at the party but he just insulted me and walked away.” Alex recalled. “So, I gave up. Gert have you tried?”

“Nope. Like you said he’s changed. I tried for months during sophomore year. As you guys have so lovely pointed out, he was my best friend. I had to try. But when his new friends made fun of me and he didn’t say anything, just laughed, I knew that Chase was gone. So, I gave up. He isn’t worth it.” She stood up and walked over to the tv. “Now can we stop talking about this, and do something fun again? I vote karaoke!”

The rest of the group looked at each other knowing not to push it further tonight, got up and joined Gert. After many power ballads the thought of Chase Stein had been pushed to the back of their minds.

 

 

Up until the day of her first floor meeting in her dorm things had been going great at Stanford. Her parents and Molly stuck around to help her decorate her dorm and took her out to buy her books and lunch before they headed back to L.A. She and her roommate, Mary, were already getting along wonderfully.

But Gert thought everything was going too well. Something was bound to go wrong. She was sitting in the floor common room with her roommate and a couple other girls from the floor waiting for the meeting to start when Chase walked in laughing with a group of guys. Not sure if he saw her or not, she turned her head so she wasn’t looking in his direction. She pulled out her phone to text Molly.

 

Gert: Chase apparently not only goes to this school but lives on the same floor…

Molly: I know he said hi to me earlier.

Gert: And you DIDN’T THINK TO TELL ME?!

Molly: After the last time we talked about him I figured it was better if I didn’t.

She rolled her eyes at her phone.

Molly: I’m sorry, and if it makes you feel any better he wasn’t acting like his normal douche self.

 

Gert didn’t know how she felt about that. But she did know that she didn’t want to talk to him. Getting out of this meeting without him noticing her was now on the top of her list of to-dos. But of course, that wouldn’t work, since she had zoned out and Mary kept repeating her name to try and get her attention. And of course, at the sound of her name, his head whipped around and they locked eyes for what seemed like a minute. Luckily the meeting started then and she was in the clear until the R.A. stopped talking.

“So now that that’s over… anyone want to go hit up that cookie place down the street?” Diana, the girl who lived across the hall, had asked.

“I’m in. Gert you coming?” Mary asked.

“I think I’m just going to stay in, you guys have fun.” She turned around to see Chase walking towards her, and promptly turned right back around. “On second thought cookies sound like a great idea. Let’s go.”

 

 

For a week, she successfully avoided him. Turning corners when he would walk her way, walking faster when he would call her name. She had been so careful. That is until Friday morning. She would like to point out that 8 am classes are the worst and she should not be faulted for having to take the last seat in the chemistry lab just because she showed up less than a minute to the class starting. But whatever, the universe hates her. So just so happens because she is right on time, her lab partner is none other than Chase Stein.

When she got back to her dorm, she face-timed Karolina immediately.

“Please pick up. Please pick up.”

“Hi Gert!!”

“Hi Karo, do you have a minute to talk, I’m having a bit of a crisis.”

“Yeah of course. Is this about Chase living on your floor?” Gert made a face. “Molly told us.  Although I’m surprised it has taken you this long to call and freak out about it.”

“Yeah well, I was doing a great job avoiding him so I didn’t have to worry about it. Except my allergies to early mornings took me down today, and left me to have the last seat in my 8 am chem lab. Guess who my partner is Karolina.  Guess.”

Karolina tries not to laugh and look sympathetic. “I’m gonna go with Chase.”

“That’s right. And do you know what the first words out of the assholes mouth are? Right before the teacher starts talking he turns to me and says ‘well I guess it’s going to be hard to avoid me now’ then I’m just left there with my jaw hanging open as our stupid T.A. goes over the rules of the lab we are about to do. God, he is so infuriating.”

“Well did he say anything else?”

“After we were done with the lab and walking out he asked if we could get coffee and talk, but I told him it probably wasn’t the best idea and I just booked it out of there. Why does the universe hate me so much?”

“The universe does not hate you. But why did you say no. I think it would be a good idea to hear him out. I mean look at how close we have all gotten again. It might do each of you some good. He was your best friend.”

“How are you always so optimistic. Why didn’t I call Nico, or Alex even?” she looked out her window and noticed Chase walking up to their building.

“Because deep down you want to talk to him and you knew I was the only one who was going to tell you, you should.”

“I always hate it when your right.”

“I know, but it’s so much fun. I have to go to class now, but make sure to let me know how it goes. And make sure you do it now before you lose your courage.”

“Okay I will, I will, and just as proof that I asked him don’t hang up for a second.” Gert opened her door and leaned out the hallway just as he was getting out of the elevator. Perfect timing, she thought. “Hey Stein, still want to get that coffee?”

“Yeah definitely, let me just drop my books off.”

“Okay Karo wish me luck.”

“Good luck!!” She said as she blew a kiss to Gert and hit the end button.

 

 

The walk to the coffee shop was an agonizing one. Neither of them knew what to say or how to act with each other, so they just didn’t speak. When they got to the café, he had her find a table while he ordered the coffees.

“Hopefully your coffee order hasn’t changed too much.” He said as he handed her the glass.

She took a sip, “Wow I haven’t had a dirty chai in years. I think I forgot how good these were. Thanks.”

“No problem.” They sat in silence for a minute drinking from their mugs.

“So, you wanted to talk?”

“Yes, sorry, im still kinda shocked you agreed after the week of avoiding me and running away every time you saw me.”

“I wasn’t”

“Gert it’s okay, I understand. I’ve been kind of a jerk the last couple of years.”

“Understatement of the year.” She said into her mug.

“I don’t know why I thought this would be easier.”

“No, I’m sorry that was rude please go on.”

“Don’t apologize. I know I have been a complete douche. And I really just want to say I’m sorry. And I know I could make a ton of accuses for the way I acted but I also know that they would just invalidate the actual fact that I am sorry. And that I miss my best friend and have for years and did not know how to get her back. When I saw Molly on move in day, I was shocked at first but I really  hoped it was going to be a second chance. So please can we just start over.” At this point he wasn’t looking at her, just down at his mug, scared that she would just push him away again. “And I will respect it if you say you don’t want to, I just really needed to apologize, I needed you to know I miss you.”

She was trying her hardest not to cry. But tears formed in her eyes anyway. “Chase I don’t want to start over.”

“That’s okay. I understand. I’ll get out of your hair.”

She put her hand on his arm to stop him. “No Chase wait, let me finish. I don’t want to start over because too much has happened between us for us to just forget about. I need you to know that when you shut me out I spent weeks wondering if it was something I did. Weeks trying to make you talk to me. And then when you didn’t I spend months trying to push past that, I had lost all of my friends, but losing you hurt the worst. I can’t just forget about all of that and start over. But I think we can move on from it. If you are willing, I would like to work back up to being friends again. But I need it to be at my pace. Is that okay?”

“Yes of course. So how do we do this?”

“Well we can start by you telling me how your week of classes and lacrosse have gone.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon at the café talking and catching up until Chase’s stomach made a noise that both had them realizing how late it had gotten. So, coffee turned into dinner which then turned into sitting on a bench talking well into the night. Gert had forgotten how easy it was to talk to him. Chase had forgotten the same.

Throughout the semester they had worked their way back up to being better friends than they were before. For the people who knew them at Stanford, they were a package deal, if Gert was around, Chase wouldn’t be too far behind.

They were back to being the best of friends and while their friends from home were happy they found each other again, they weren’t surprised. When they came home for winter break, their parents had been ecstatic to see that they had made up and were now spending time with each other again.

 

Once freshman year had ended, their parents decided it would save them money if they got them an apartment of campus to share. When they arrived back to school for sophomore year, their friends were all surprised they weren’t dating yet, especially with how much they had hung out over the summer. Their Instagrams and Snapchats were filled with each other.

It was a shock to everyone when they both started dating different people. Even more shocking when you would find out that each one was being set up by the other. And while neither of their relationships lasted very long they usually began with, oh you have to meet my best friend you would be perfect for them.

During junior year after a bad breakup with her girlfriend Amy, Gert swears of dating for at least a year. And it comes to no surprise to anyone when Chase is conveniently single during that time as well.  So much so that their Brentwood friends have started making bets for when the two would finally get together. Nico has 20 on summer vacation. Alex has 50 on spring break. Karolina has 20 on graduation. Thinking there too stubborn for their own goods. But Molly has 100 that they won’t make it past Gert’s birthday in January.

 

When they were all home for winter break, the girls spent the day shopping. Molly insisted they all needed outfits for what they were declaring Gert’s birthday weekend extravaganza. At first they were just going to go on a bar crawl with all of their friends, but when Molly got sad that she wouldn’t be able to join, Chase decided to throw a party. He invite the Brentwood gang to all stay with them for the weekend and throw the celebration in their apartment.

So Molly dragged the four of them out to find the perfect thing to wear. They were going through the racks of Forever 21 when Karolina yelled to Gert, “I have found the dress you need to wear!” she ran over to her friends. “What is that in your hands… a jumpsuit? Jumpsuits say I’m closed for business. They are incredibly difficult to get off. In fact. Molly I found the cutest jumpsuit for you!” she says as she pulls it out of Gert’s hands and gives it to Molly.

“Thanks, I couldn’t find anything that gave away that vibe.”

“But Karolina aren’t you holding a velvet jumpsuit for yourself? How come it’s okay for you to wear one and not me.”

“Well for one, I already have a girlfriend who is well versed in the removal of jumpsuits, so I have nothing to worry about.” Nico blushed when the other girls all laughed.

“Come on let’s go try these all on before we start discussing our sex life in the middle of forever 21.” Nico replied.

Nico, Karolina and Molly had all walked out of their dressing rooms. Gushing over each other and their respective outfits. “come on Gert, get your butt out here.” Molly said.

“Okay fine, but I’m not sure about it… the v is a little deep in the front.” She opened the door, and walked out to her friends.

Karolina whistled. “That’s it that’s the one. You are definitely getting laid on your birthday.”

“You don’t think it’s too revealing?”

“Probably just the right amount. Now come on, let’s go get something to eat.” Nico replied.

 

 

After that her friends had been relentless. In their girls only group text the others kept teasing Gert about how she was totally going to get laid and how maybe Chase would open his eyes and see what was right in front of him. And each time her response would be they were just friends so stop it.

Which is why she can’t talk to them now about this. She can’t talk to anyone. About this.

Because two weeks ago, at her 21st birthday celebration, things may have gotten out of hand. Who is she kidding they 100 percent got out of hand and now she doesn’t know how to fix it. She thought she fixed it before but clearly not. Because now she is obsessing and pacing and keeps thinking why did this have to happen.

She is sitting at the kitchen counter debating on whether or not to call Karolina. She knows that Chase won’t be back for another hour because lacrosse practice just ended and he never comes back right after, usually staying to shower in the facility. And now she’s thinking about sweaty Chase showering. She really needs to get a grip.

She texts Karolina. “Do you have a minute to talk?”

Karolina immediately face-times her back. “Hey girly. What’s up?”

“Hi, I need to talk through something with you so I stop obsessing…”

“OOO did you start watching a new tv show? Are there lesbians in it?!”

“Yes I have, but that’s not what this is about. This is about the person I slept with on my birthday.”

“I’m sorry did you just say you slept with someone on your birthday? I knew that dress would come in handy. But wait didn’t you give up sex for the year?”

“Well yes. But I would like to blame the alcohol on this one.”

“You have been drunker and have not randomly hooked up with someone. Was it good?”

“That’s the problem. It was so damn good. Like THE best sex I have ever had. Do you know why I gave up sex and dating this year?”

“No, I actually don’t think you ever told me.”

“Well it just wasn’t fun anymore. Like it was bad experience after bad experience. I mean I haven’t had an orgasm in over three years.”

“Awe honey that’s a long time. Especially for how many people you have dated in that time period.”

“Right. So, I gave up. I wasn’t going to have sex again for a while.”

“Except that didn’t last. And you ended up having the best sex of your life. So, are you going to tell me who this mystery person is or no?”

“I can’t tell you. And it wouldn’t matter, I’ve already ruined it. I told them it was a onetime thing. Actually, blamed it on the alcohol. And now everything is back to normal.”

“Except it’s not. Because you’re currently obsessing. Are you sure that you ruined it? Maybe it can be fixed. Do I know them? I would be able to tell you if its fixable.”

“No, you don’t know them.”

“Well where is Chase? I bet he would know them.”

“He’s at lacrosse. And he would not be helpful in this situation.”

“No, I’m not, I’m right here.” He said as he set his bag down in the hallway and dropping his keys on the counter. “Hi Karolina. What situation would I not be helpful with?” He walked over to the fridge and started looking around for food.

“Hi Chase! And I think you would be perfectly helpful. Gert has a new obsession she can’t get out of her head.”

“Oh, is this the new show about the lesbians you have been watching?” He said as he looked at the expiration date on the lunchmeat.

“Surprisingly no. This is apparently about how she has ruined her chances with the person from her birthday where she had the best sex of her life.”

Chase spun around and looked at Gert. “Wait what?”

“Okay bye Karolina.”

“Yeah apparently it was her first orgasm in“

“I probably should have ended that call a little bit sooner. Well I’m off to study I’ll see you later.” She got up off her chair and started to walk towards her room.

“Sit.” Chase replied.

“Chase I’m not a dog.” She countered. But sat back down in the chair.

“No, we are going to talk about this. And you don’t get to run away this time.”

“Okay. But what really is there to talk about. We were both drunk and horny and it was a onetime thing.”

“We weren’t that drunk.”

“What?”

 “I think I had three beers over the course of the night, and I know you only had 2. We were both too busy watching Molly take shots.”

“Okay well you got me there, I still don’t expect anything from you.”

“Would it be so wrong if you did?”

Gert was stunned. She did not imagine this is how this conversation would ever go.

Chase sat down next to her. “Here’s the thing. While I have not been able to get that night out of my head since it happened, I have liked you for years. Pretty sure I’ve been in love with you since before I knew what love meant. When you told me that it was a onetime thing, it hurt. A lot. So, no that’s not what I want. And I have a feeling that that’s not what you want either.”

“Really you love me?” she stood up and walked towards him. Stepping in between his legs. And wrapped her arms around his neck.

He smiled. “I love you.”  

She placed her hands on his face and pulled him in for a kiss. When she pulled away she looked at him. “And I love you.”

He stood up and spun her around. Kissing her again and again. He laughed as he set her back down on the ground. “I should probably call and thank Karolina.”

She laughed as she walked away. “Yeah you do that hun.”

“Wait! I almost forgot. What was this again about me being the best sex you’ve ever had?” He grabbed her arm and pinned her against the wall.

“I think Karolina heard me wrong.” She smirked as he left open mouth kisses on her neck.

“Hmm no I think she probably heard you right. But just to make sure, I’m thinking we should probably test out the theory.”

“Hmm I mean it’s worth a shot.” She laughed at he picked her up and kicked open his bedroom door. She was beginning to think maybe it was her who should call Karolina and thank her.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually went online shopping for what each of the girls were going to wear so if you want to know here are their outfits.   
> Karolina: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/98305204350610873/  
> Molly: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/98305204350610867/  
> Gert: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/98305204350610876/  
> Nico: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/98305204350610874/


End file.
